Trades
'''Trades '''is the ninth episode of the twenty-third season. Plot One day in Stuffedgomery, the stuffed animals decide to go to the Amusement Park to have fun and a nice day out. Once arriving, they see something strange up ahead showing that it looks to be a nice day for a trade; the stuffed animals are unsure in participating in the trading game. However, Bedtime Bear is convinced that trading can be fun and that they should give it a try. The stuffed animals agree with Bedtime Bear and get out of their limo to participate. When the stuffed animals arrive out of their limo, Bedtime Bear sees a rare edition book of Stuffedgomery in the old days and wonders what the trade is for it. He asks how much it'll be for it at where Keith is and he says that he will give the book to him for an authentic Coney Island hotdog at Harry's hotdog stand. Bedtime Bear thinks that getting the hotdog will be easy and simple as he asks Harry for the authentic Coney Island hotdog and Harry tells him that it doesn't come easy and that he will give them the Coney Island hotdog for a basket of seashells being sold by Jimmy the Clown. The blue teddy bear is convinced that the trading game is a bit harder than he thought, Milo then tells him not to worry and that he will help him in the trading game, he asks Jimmy the Clown for the basket of seashells but Jimmy won't give them the seashells unless there is a fair trade involved. Jimmy the Clown says that he'll trade Bedtime Bear and Milo the basket of seashells for Tim's Go Fish! cards, they head to Tim's office but Tim will only give Jimmy his Go Fish! cards for some board from Josh as he wants to build something special for the lion Harness. Bedtime Bear and Milo soon set out to the Construction Site and ask Josh for some board but Josh will only trade the board for some espresso, the two traders-in-crime head to the Stuffedgomery Police Station where Sheriff Squirrel will gladly give some espresso to Josh if he will get some neopolitan ice cream from Paul's Ice Cream Palace. Arriving at Paul's Ice Cream Palace, Paul tells the two that he'll trade him the ice cream for some fresh carrots from Farmer Ferdinand, arriving at the farm, Farmer Ferdinand will gladly trade some fresh carrots for a cost of getting one of Mayor Waddle's suits as he wants to look professional once in awhile. At Mayor Waddle's office, Waddle says that he'll give Farmer Ferdinand one of his suits for one of Tito's hooded jackets, Bedtime Bear and Milo arrive back at the Amusement Park where Tito will give Mayor Waddle one of his hooded jackets for some Peking duck, Osuki says that giving him Peking duck is the perfect offer this ending off the trade. Bedtime Bear and Milo take the Peking duck and take one of Tito's hooded jackets and give it to Mayor Waddle who gives one of his suits to Farmer Ferdinand and Farmer Ferdinand gives some fresh carrots to Paul and Paul gives some neopolitan ice cream to Sheriff Squirrel, Deputy Dog and Larry and the members of the police station give Josh some espresso who gives Tim some board who gives Jimmy his Go Fish! cards who gives the basket of seashells to Harry and he gives the Coney Island hotdog to Keith leaving the deal left for Bedtime Bear. Bedtime Bear is hoping to receive his rare book after this long trade and Keith decides to give away the rare book to Bedtime Bear, thus ending off the trade for good. Category:Season 23 episodes Category:Episodes